


Batter Up

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Alternate Equipment Uses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Name Calling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Castiel, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had let the group of Alphas cut away his clothes, tie him down and gag him in preparation for the baseball bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up

Castiel panted against the large ball-gag that had been shoved into his mouth and secured behind his head. His hole  _ached_. All around him he could smell Alphas; he could hear them commenting and encouraging the one at his ass. They had been eagerly touching and teasing his naked body since he’d first allowed them to strip him. It hadn’t taken long after that before he’d found himself secured on top of the table with his bare ass exposed.

“He came on my fingers. I bet he could take the baseball bat no problem. Look at all that slick. His cunt is _soaked_ with it.”

The fingers inside him twisted and spread out, rubbing against his inner walls and coaxing his body to produce even more slick as the Alphas crowded closer and closer to him. At this point he could feel his slick running down his thighs and hear it dripping onto the table they had thoroughly tied him down to. It had pooled on the top of the table and he could feel it on his shins where they were resting on the table.

“Best not to use the wooden one. Can’t imagine splinters would be good and no one wants to use an Omega cunt if it’s full of sharp pieces of wood. Besides he said we could fuck him and I know I don’t want to fuck into a cunt full of splinters.”

There were a few laughs and Castiel whimpered low in his throat. He didn’t want splinters either. There was no way he would be able to explain that if he had to go home to his parents and then the ER. The Alpha finger fucking him pulled out and he could hear footfalls retreating further into the large room. Around him the other Alphas continued to stare and comment on his ass, his cunt and even his mouth stretched around the ball-gag.

Everything froze in his mind as one of the oldest baseball players on the school team walked into the room carrying a shiny aluminum baseball bat. He met grinning blue eyes as it was shown to him and distantly Castiel wondered how much would actually fit inside. It was longer than any toy he’d taken and not quite as thick as his thickest toy but it was close. Castiel hadn’t worked up to any of the thicker ones he’d very carefully bought since he presented a few years ago.

“We’re going to fuck your plump little ass raw with this.” It rubbed against his cheek, cold and unyielding, before disappearing. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and closed his eyes when they all went silent. The anticipation was going to kill him along with the knowledge that he was going to be fucked with a baseball bat. It was just as cold and hard and  _thick_  as it had been when he’d seen it only now it was pushing against his wet hole. Castiel flinched at the cold and whimpered lowly as he shivered but a hand braced itself on him and the bat was slowly being pushed inside.

His hole spread open to accommodate the girth of the baseball bat while his muscles jumped and twitched underneath his skin as his whole body strained. It hurt and ached as his hole was forced open wider than before. They had not prepped him enough for the baseball bat but it wouldn’t take too long before his inner muscles adjusted enough for its girth.

“Give it a couple little thrusts.” One of the Alphas breathed out. “Fuck that bitch’s cunt and get it in deep. I’ve watched videos of Omegas taking long dildos so I know he can take quite a bit of that bat.”

By now the room was even thicker with the scent of Alpha arousal and Castiel’s instincts were drowning in it. The scent had his mind going fuzzy, his muscles relaxing and the Omega in him practically basking in the Alpha arousal surrounding him. Another few inches pushed into him in a burning, painful stretch that made him grateful for the prep they managed and the insane amount of slick he had produced during the effort. “Look at how that cunt is stretching open for it.” The voice was choked and rough.

“That pretty little rim looks perfect like that.”

“Bet we could get two knots shoved in that slut’s cunt.”

There were several voices that agreed but everything in Castiel was focused on the baseball bat still working inside him. The aches didn’t lessen soon but his body struggled to adjust to something so large breaching him. It had been awhile since he’d ridden one of his larger dildos and the Alphas he’d presented his ass for were nowhere near the size of the baseball bat.

“We’ll try two knots in his greedy hole  _after_  we fuck him with the bat.”

Castiel’s mind stumbled once more of the fact that he’d taken several large, impressive Alpha cocks before but nothing the width of a baseball bat and none of his fake cocks were this hard or unrelenting.

At least the ones he’d used. There were several dildos he’d gotten carefully off the internet that he hadn’t worked up the courage to try yet but he had only been presented for a couple years at this point.

“Keep going.”

“He’s so good at taking it.”

“Look at it. Fuck. I’m about to pop my knot just looking.”

A hand stroked down his back in something like praise as more of the baseball bat pushed into him and he tried biting down on his ball-gag to further muffle the sounds being pulled from him. “This is what Omegas are good for.” An Alpha beside him breathed, “Wet holes meant to be filled.”

“Probably not with baseball bats.” Someone snickered and Castiel’s fingers curled as his eyes clenched shut. He wasn’t sure how long it took but soon enough the baseball bat was in as far as they were going to get it and the Alphas were all murmuring their appreciation for him. Several flashes from a camera caught his attention and as he twisted to try to see who had taken a picture his hole clenched down.

“Novak’s such a whore. Only a Freshman and already such a slutty Omega.” One of them grinned, “You could probably get just about anything in that slutty hole of his. He’ll ride any knot and moan like a whore the whole time. Did you know he presented young, lost his virginity only a week later and Alphas have been enjoying his cunt since?”

"Really?"

"Yeah. My Uncle on my Dad's side knew the Alpha who caught his scent and fucked him raw on the grass in the park. Said it was the best Omega cunt he’d ever used." Castiel flushed in humiliation at the words and the memory of how eager he’d been, unused to the hormones and instincts raging through him, as the much older Alpha had stripped him, pinned him and fucked him right there in the empty park he’d been cutting across on his way home.

With the large baseball bat inside him his inner muscles were trying very desperately to milk the large object like it was a knot. He whined and twitched but his position was far too secure for any movement. They had folded him up on top of the table so his legs were bent under him and he was tucked up into the smallest size possible with his hands secured under him.

Slowly the baseball bat was pulled back and Castiel could feel the way his hole was clenching down on it, trying to keep it inside but the baseball bat didn’t get very far. Carefully the Alpha gripping the end of the bat started to fuck him with it. His body tried to move forward but he was kept firmly in place. A wet sucking sound followed when it was pulled back and thrust forward, “Fuck his ass.” The slide of the bat slowly starting to fuck him stole his breath and had his eyes clenching shut as his breathing shuddered in his chest.

“Give the little Omega slut a proper pounding.”

“You can see the way he’s trying to lock down on it.”

“Fuck…whose idea was this? So hot. So fucking hot. We should do this more often. Tie this pretty bitch down and fuck his cunt with whatever is handy.”

Castiel groaned into his gag and whimpered again as his body responded to being fucked. There were little unexpected bolts of pleasure along with the undeniable ache. His mind was fuzzy, his muscles tense and his ass ached as they alternated between paces when fucking him with the baseball bat. They kept going until his body, dancing on the edge and overwarm, finally let go and he gasped into his gag as his orgasm punched through him. Everything in him went completely limp as he panted into his gag, pleasure shocking through him, while the Alpha holding the baseball bat kept fucking his ass.

“Untouched on a baseball bat!” one of them crowed excitedly, “We fucked a pretty Omega bitch until he came untouched and not even on a dick. The little slut came on a baseball bat pounding his cunt.”

There were a few more thrusts of the baseball bat before it was easing out and his gaping hole tried to clench down but couldn’t. They had truly managed to fuck his ass open and Castiel whined into the gag at the empty feeling. “Would you look at that?”

Fingers probed at his sensitive and gaping hole, tracing around the rim and dipping inside to tug as he whined at the sensation. “He’s so loose. I’m more than sure we could get two knots in there if we got the angle right. It would be easier with a bed but I know we could manage and he did give us permission to use that slick cunt of his.”

More fingers touched him and teased him until Castiel was shuddering, cock spent and unable to orgasm again so soon. “Did anyone get that on vid?”

“Of course! It isn’t every day an Omega lets you gag them, tie them down and fuck them with a baseball bat!” Castiel vaguely recognized the voice as fingers rubbed against his prostate and stole most of his attention rapidly. Distantly he was a bit horrified that they had filmed it but he was still riding the lingering high of a hard fucking and his second orgasm. “We get two knots in him I’ll be recording that as well.”

They started to untie him from the table, hauling him up and to the edge so one of them could start sliding their thick cock into his thoroughly gaping hole. “That’s one. Let’s get this angle right and then someone else can push themselves inside. This hole is going to take two knots, at least once, before we’re done and we’ll see if we can get anything else inside Novak’s greedy cunt.”


End file.
